Barrens - Notable NPCs and their factions
The Northern Factions: Beacon City: * The Arls Soldiers, peasants and retainers - When the expedition was being formed, volunteers to travel to the forbidden North were few and far between and Lairds of Oran were asked to contribute the difference. So many lesser Lairds emptied prisons, send debtors and the impoverished as their contributions. Despite excellent command and leadership, they have never been particularly skilled or loyal and several groups have deserted. ** Thomas the reformed thief. - Caught thieving by the Arl, he was so intimidated that he turned over a new leaf and has been over-eagerly serving the Arl ever since. * The Arls soldiers - As with the peasants, few Lairds who contributed to this force wanted to see their more skilled troops sent away, so the soldiers that arrived were a mix of young greenhorns, discipline problems and the less skilled of the older veterans. However they are by far the biggest military group that the expedition has. * Saer Jareth's soldiers - Having recruited them himself, his own troops are small in number but well disciplined and skilled. * The faithful followers of Zenobia - Following an ideological split between the Church and the Nobility, many refused to recognise the leadership and authority of the unconventional Arl, instead cleaving to the more traditional and reliable teaching of the Flamen Zenobia. They established a Temple outside the city, paid for by the faithful themselves as the Arl would not pay for it. * The Tongues of Fire - An elite Mercenary banner of Cavalry from the region of Oran that were hired to help the expedition fight a battle, but became invaluable enforcers. Since the founding of the city they have been tasked with riding the road South at half-day intervals to prevent it from drifting and keeping it free of bandits. A service which is very necessary and for which they are well compensated. ** Leader: Davos Winter ** Paymaster: * The Broken Brand: Originally a band of religious crusaders that entered the Barrens 2 generations ago to destroy the non-human abominations of the Barrens, they eventually lost their way and became just another tribe of many, but they maintained their faith and when they were defeated and their leader slain, they joined with the Southerners whose divine fire seemed greater. Although not without considerable friction between Zenobia and the Arl who both attempt to direct their faith. ** ** Sayr Tallius - a practical military leader who took over leadership after their high priest died * The Freiboden Refugees - Discovered whilst travelling, these refugees claim to have been driven from their Homeland of Freiboden, North in to the Barrens. Which is something of a surprise, as it was not clear that the Barrens connected the two lands. The expedition purchased their freedom at great expense. ** Scriber Johanna - The Imperial equivalent of an Annulus, she was posted to a small back-water town in the North. Being a skilled linguist she was the first person to speak on behalf of her people and so became an unofficial liason between them. Midway Town * vacant for Laird of the town Allied Nomads: * Burned Maggots Tribe - A tribe of masked wanderers, they seem knowledgeable about the area and are particularly skilled at medicine. Something that other tribes seek them out for. ** Brown Fungus - A rather pacifistic shaman that came to the expedition seeking peace. * Ascar Fell's Rangers - A mysterious group that occasionally turn up to help Ascar Fell. Stealthy and disciplined. Non-allied Natives: * Iron Goat Tribe - A large but very spread-out tribe of herders and hunter-gatherers. They meet only infrequently and are more a loose affiliation than a true tribe. ** Garak the Goatherd - Not particularly brave or intelligent. Garak was the first native to willingly approach the southerners which has gained him a bit of fame. * Blood Ravens Tribe - This small but powerful tribe have no qualms about using magic and exacting its price from captured slaves and prisoners. Much of their raiding focuses on abduction specifically to fuel their magical appetites. ** Karnal the Eviscerator - Blood thirsty war-leader of the Blood Ravens. Subordinate to the mages that run the tribe, but he is the representative to the outside for his clan. Repeatedly insulted and spurned by the Arl's hospitality. * Hells Horses - A minor cavalry tribe that paint their horses to resemble the terrible beasts that roam the Barrens. ** Blackmane - A young hot-headed warrior who is enamoured by Leoni Rayne and trades Freiboden hostages for valuable iron horseshoes. * The Muric - A feline humanoid species/culture. So far only encountered in the mysterious city of the Sorcerer Kings. They are cautious and unwelcoming to outsiders, but they have made some small negotiations with the Arl and his people. ** Pahar - A senior scout who led the first contact with the Southerners. Other individuals: * Salis the Eidolon of Salt - An immortal spirit that once served the gods before they abandoned the world. He has a dislike for humanity but is willing to speak under truce. After a deal was declined with him, he had returned to hunting humans to drive them from the Barrens. * Bardol - Originally thought a beast when he burrowed beneath and stole away expedition supplies, he has since presented himself to the expedition and apologised as he was driven by desperation because of the cost of the magic that he performed. * Fanny the Spy - Originally hired by the Arls rivals and posing as a charcoal burned named Fanny, he was turned by promises to protect his family and better treatment. He has since become the Arls unofficial spymaster. People of the South: The Highness Lizabetta Von Holberg - The elected monarch of the Flambard, the patron who paid for the expedition. * Tomas de Payne (Her Auditor) - A suspicious man who came to question the people of the expedition. The Annulus - An organisation of scholars, healers and educated people who study the mysteries of the world. Held in high prestige. The Ivory Tower - the college of Magi, a strict and insular group who train mages to use their powers, but always under the watch of the priesthood. * Enchanter Typhon - Head Teacher of Life-studies in the Ivory Tower, Holberg The Church - The church is powerful and has many responsibilities, seeing to the spiritual health of all people in Flambard and keeping the reigns of the mages. * Flame-Keeper Blakewood - A passionate and experienced older Flamen who leads the faithful in Oran. Others: * Saer Griffard - Chanteclair's father. * Saer Frederick Iohne of Stormholt - Evonna Iohne's Father. * Arl Viktor de Gachet - An outspoken Rival to Arl Oran